Gallery Meetings
by Mystery Hunter
Summary: Song-fic. ROMY. Remy smiled and picked up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. Slowly he made his way over to her side of the room, a smile forming on his lips. He lowered his head to whisper, "What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?"
1. Chapter 1

Remy sipped his drink and looked around the room. People dressed in expensive clothing milled around the hall, looking at paintings and admiring sculptures.

The only thing Remy was admiring was the brunette across the room. Her hair fell around her shoulders in brown waves while two white streaks were curled in ringlets near her temples. A simple yet elegant emerald green dress flowed around her body, accenting her curves and showing off her height. White gloves ran from the tips of her fingers to past where her dress cut off at the shoulders. Around her neck lay a black necklace with a simple green circular pendant that matched the bracelets that circled her wrists.

Remy smiled and picked up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. Slowly he made his way over to her side of the room, a smile forming on his lips. He stepped up behind her and moved his arm around her, so as to put the champagne glass in her line of site. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "_What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this? Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends? Say, what's your name, what you drinking, I think I know what you're thinking. Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine." _

The girl spun around, nearly knocking the drink from Remy`s hand. She stared up at him, shock radiating from her features. Then her brown eyes went flat and her mouth set into a hard line. "Excuse me?" she asked. Remy's smile grew. "Hey," he said. She stared at him. "So really, what's a girl like you doing here?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes. "A girl like me?" Remy shrugged slightly. "You look too young to appreciate these works of art," he explained. Her eyes widened. "Too young?" she asked. Remy held up his hands. "No offense."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Whatever," she replied. As she started to walk off Remy called after her. "So what's your name?" She looked over her shoulder at him, flicking her hair aside as her brown eyes bored into his. "Anna-Marie, but you can call me Rogue." Then she turned away from him and he lost her in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

_'I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again. Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again. This free fall's got me so kiss me all night, don't ever let me go. I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again.' _Rogue tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she concentrated on walking. High heels weren't the best to wear while trying to keep your mind on moving. Rather, her mind was elsewhere. Focused on the mysterious character who had approached her moments ago. She had played the offensive, even though she had instantly felt attracted to him. His eyes were a deep brown, but she could see that the iris was slightly raised. They had been contacts. _I wonder what his real eye colour is._ She ran a hand over her shoulder where his sleeve had briefly brushed against it. She sighed and pushed the door open to the back exit, the one that was supposed to only be used in emergencies.

As she stepped out into the cool night air she thought about the look on his face as she left him. He looked... amused. Like he knew that she'd leave... but knew that she'd want to come back...

She shook her head and shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yes, she did want to go back. She wanted to go back inside and search the room for the mysterious stranger with the velvet smooth voice. She wanted to tell him her sign and what she was drinking. She wanted to ask those questions to him and just talk with him and be near him. She didn't know why she liked this character so much, but she just felt drawn to him...

She shook her again and walked down the short alley until it connected with the main street, where she hailed a taxi. One drove up beside her and she climbed into the backseat, telling the driver the major intersection to her house as she buckled her seat belt. Sighing she leaned back against the cracked seat and closed her eyes. Everything was black, then _his _picture materialized. His smile soon appeared and then his scent was tickling her nose, a smell that she couldn't place. He held his hand out, palm up, inviting her to take it. In her head she wasn't hesitant like she would be in real life. In her head, even if she didn't have her gloves on, she couldn't hurt him...

The cab jerked suddenly and Rogue's eyes flashed open. As the cab's driving became regular she closed her eyes again, trying to summon his picture back into her mind. After several moments of trying she finally gave up and opened her eyes. She looked out the window and caught her reflection. She smoothed down her hair a little and wiped away a smudge of eyeliner from the corner of her eye. The taxi stopped a few minutes later and she paid the driver silently.

Climbing out of the cab she froze with a start as the smell of _his _cologne drifted past her. She whipped her head around, trying to see if he was around somewhere, hiding behind a tree or merely standing down the street.

Nope.

Not a sight.

And now the smell was gone.

With a sigh Rogue slowly walked up the steps to her house and let herself inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"'_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before_?'" Rogue spun around to find herself face to face with the character from last night. He looked down at her, grinning, his contacted eyes sparkling. "Hi," he said, holding out a flute of champagne. She took it with slow movements and his smile grew. "Anna-Marie right?" he said. "Or do you prefer Rogue?"

"It doesn't matter; Anna-Marie is more socially acceptable though." She took a sip from her flute and flashed the stranger a small smile. "So now that you know my name may I know yours?" The character's smile twitched in amusement. "Remy LeBeau, but you can call me Gambit." Rogue's smile grew slightly. "It's nice to meet you Remy."

"Likewise mademoiselle." Rogue's eyes widened a little. "A Frenchmen?"

"New Orleans." Rogue nodded. "Ah. French South man then?"

"Oui." He took a sip of his drink. "Although I'm not quite sure that that's a label..." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever, _monsieur_." She turned to go and move amongst the other people and look at the photographs that the gallery was displaying. "Would you like to come look around with me?" she asked. Remy nodded. "Of course." He softly placed a hand on the small of her back and urged her forwards. Even as they mingled about the gallery he kept his hand there, his arm occasionally curving around her waist, and Rogue could feel a slow heat wherever he touched.

As they stopped to admire a certain black and white portrait she looked away, blushing as he nonchalantly pulled her closer to him, glad that he couldn't read her thoughts. _Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more... _"Rogue?" Rogue looked over at him, and as she did a piece of white hair fell from the green barrette it was held back by. He reached a hand up to tuck it behind her ear but she smoothly pulled back. He stared at her with calculating eyes. "_Baby tell me what's your story?" _He leaned his head down a little so that he was closer to Rogue. "I've been touching you for the past hour and yet I can't do-" He reached his hand up again and once again Rogue pulled back. "-that." He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "Are you shy?" he asked. "Because I could understand that but you don't seem the kind of girl to be-"

"_I ain't shy, don't you worry..." _she mumbled.

"Well then what is it? I don't mind, that's ok, but I'm just wondering why I can do this-" He gently wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her. "-but I can't do this." He slid one of his hands up her waist and then removed it to reach towards to touch her cheek. Rogue turned her head and he ended up carefully twirling a piece of her long brown hair around his index finger. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she tried to wordlessly get him to understand that touching wasn't a good thing with her. They stared at each other for several long moments and Rogue scolded herself for thinking that he would understand. But then he nodded and let the piece of hair he was playing with fall. "That's alright," he said softly. She swallowed and forced on a small smile.

He sighed and looked away. "Don't do that," he said. "I can see through it." He took her hands and stared down at her. Then he let one go and tugged on her hand. "Come on, let's go look around." Rogue doubted that he really wanted to look at the photos, most likely he just wanted to be with her, but she wasn't going to object. Even though she had only known this man for a little over forty-eight hours she felt an unnatural attraction to him. She couldn't explain it even if she wanted to. Gazing after him as he led her through the gallery she wanted him to look back, look at her. _I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight, _she thought. And for once she wished that he could read her thoughts.

At the end of the night Remy and Rogue stood outside the gallery, neither willing to part. "'_So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more?'" _he asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked at her feet before looking up at him. "Last night I said to myself that _if we ever meet again I won't let you go away_," she told him quietly. He looked down at her, his smile making his eyes dance. She wrapped her arms around his head and stood on her tip-toes to get her face close to his. Their lips were millimetres apart, and she knew that he wished they were together. She wished that too, but she wasn't going to risk harming him. She smiled as she gazed up at him. "And I won't."

_**AN: **_**Hope the end was as good written as it was in my head. Thanks to everyone who's read this. I couldn't believe how many people liked it. Thanks everyone! Love!**


End file.
